This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Ms. Witt is the director of the science program at Sisseton Wahpeton College and is one of the faculty members now teaching science at the institution. She is learning how to direct the grants that impact the science program. There is still quite a bit of turnover of faculty but the science teaching program is still progressing. BRIN funds help support teaching equipment and supplies and outreach activities to the K-12 schools.